


Closer

by Shadespaces



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Excerpt from a fic that I have in my mind, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadespaces/pseuds/Shadespaces
Summary: Im Nayeon  owns it all except for one person.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a part of something that I've been working on but I'm not confident to finish it yet. I guess this is the part where it was the most interesting point for me to write and I wanted to show you guys what have been sitting on my notes for a long period of time. Enjoy!

"Mina's getting popular isn't she?" Sana voiced out of nowhere. The energy inside the club has worn them out leaving the both of them puffing a cancer inducing stick in between their fingers. 

Nayeon stiffened at the name, flashbacks of Mina accepting Momo's notion of dancing with her kept showing at the back of her mind. 

She threw her used cigarette on the ground and stepped on it her shoes gritting with the anger she's trying to hide. "I'm coming back inside, you gonna stay out here?"

Sana didn't seem to mind her invitation as she took another puff of her stick and breathed out admiring the smoke as it disappears into the night sky. 

"You once told me I'm sensational when it comes to flirting. Do you think I can bed her tonight?" Sana looked at her dead in the eyes and parotted her question. Nayeon was dumbfounded to say the least.

"I'm talking about Mina, do you think I can bed her tonight? What would that innocent face look unde-" 

Before Sana can even complete her word she was slammed on to the wall with Nayeon holding the collar of her shirt looking feral over her statement. She laughed maniacally. In the end she knew by heart what buttons to press for such a cowardly Im Nayeon to lose control like this, albeit it wasn't in the department she secretly wanted. 

Nayeon should have known that a girl like Minatozaki Sana would know how to provoke her. She tightened her hold at the other's collar when the latter's importunate laugh was replaced with a smirk she wanted to wipe off so bad. 

"Nayeoniee" Sana trailed her fingers over the hand that Nayeon has on her collar, she brought the cigarette to her lips and exhaled the offending smoke right at Nayeon's face even if the grip on her shirt seems to tighten to the point that it is starting to suffocate her. "You're such a meanie, you really like to play favorites don't you?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Minatozaki? I'm not in the mood for your dumb games tonight. Quit it." She did one last push before she removed the grip she has on Sana. 

"Why? Is the hot seat not comfortable enough for you? It's so easy for you to almost stop my blood from flowing just by mentioning her name, yet Momo gets to have her hand on Mina's waist and you would do nothing at all." 

"You don't know what it's like!" Nayeon can feel her voice trembling. "You don't know how it feels like to hold back from wanting someone so bad Minatozaki. They say doing nothing would probably be the easiest thing to do but it's not!" Nayeon lost control of her voice, she was so lost finding the right words to say that are now jumbled in her mind with the overwhelming condition she was in, she was borderline close to shouting every single word at Sana's face. 

Nayeon has her finger pointing at Sana's chest, dabbing at each word to make it sensible even for her own good of understanding0. "You have no idea how it takes me everything to do nothing when I see her just even a foot closer to the woman that's supposed to be mine. Fuck Sana! She wanted to be mine!" 

The crestfallen look Nayeon has on her face goes well with how the stars chose to shine brightly tonight, of how it mirrors the mist on Nayeon's eyes and of how both of the situation seems to contradict each other. Sana smiled to herself, both looked entrancing to her nevertheless. 

"Mina wanted to be mine." Compared to how loud she was shouting a second ago, her voice shifted low but it wasn't because of a sudden realization. It was a manifestation of knowing very well. She knew too well, she knew from the very start. "But I can't. Not when it's Momo." 

"I know what love is Minatozaki, and it's Momo who loves Mina with all her heart. It shouldn't be someone like me who would try to break that. Believe me when I say I know what love is. I've seen it enough to know that it is Mina being with Momo." 

Sana scoffed and slapped away the finger Nayeon was pointing at her as if she was trying to drill her point across so that Sana would come to understand where she was coming from. 

"Get off your high horses Im, for a coward like you it's amusing to me how you act so mighty and all knowing about love when you can't even recognize what's infront of you."


End file.
